


The Three Fates

by ThunderousShark



Series: The Three Fates [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderousShark/pseuds/ThunderousShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Men and Three Fates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Fates

A Warrior is honorable, brave  
A Soldier can be a slave  
A Mercenary is paid

A Warrior has rules  
A Soldier follows them  
A Mercenary destroys them

But corruption settles in  
Rights are wrong  
Good is gone

A Warrior kills in hate  
A Soldier a coward's fate  
And the Mercenary stops his blade

A Warrior kneels in shame  
A Soldier is famed  
And the Mercenary blamed

A world of corruption  
No truths seen right  
All gone the light

Those that do wrong praised  
All those who cower famed  
And those who do good blamed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I decided to publish this as original works otherwise it's going to rot in my doodle journal.


End file.
